Andre
| affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | age = Over 30 | jva = Keiji Hirai | birth = May 19th }} Andre is an infamous New World pirate captain who was once a member of the Whitebeard Pirates, before forming his own crew subordinate to Whitebeard. He is the twin brother of the Marine officer Candre. Appearance Andre is a large man with black curly hair and fat lips with a strong jaw and sharp teeth. He is much taller than an average human and has a big body with relatively thin legs in comparison to his arms and torso. He wears a dark purple pirate jacket that is light purple on the collar and cuffs with golden rope accessories across the jacket's buttons. He also wears a pair of white pants and long gray boots. When he was still a member of the Whitebeard Pirates, Andre used to wear overalls over a collared shirt. Gallery Personality Andre has great respect towards Whitebeard, as he was willing to put his own life on the line to rescue Ace from execution. This shows that he values loyalty and friendship, such to the point that he believed that friendship was more important than his own life. Andre is also quite brave as he stood up to Akainu when the latter tried to kill Luffy. He also has a caring nature as he worried for Luffy's safety after Kizaru attacked. Relationships Whitebeard Pirates As early as thirty years ago, Andre joined the Whitebeard Pirates and was one of its original members. Even after he formed his own crew, he chose to remain loyal to Whitebeard and chose to fight alongside them during the Battle of Marineford. Candre Candre is Andre's twin brother. While Andre decided to become a pirate, his brother decided to become a Marine. During the Battle of Marineford, they fought against each other on opposite sides. Abilities and Powers Andre was seen fighting with his bare fists during most of the Battle of Marineford. Weapons Although he mostly fought with his fists during the battle, Andre also equipped himself with a sword later into the battle. In the anime, he is seen carrying the sword throughout the fight. History Past Crewmember in the Whitebeard Pirates Thirty years ago, Andre was with the Whitebeard Pirates when they arrived for the first time at Wano Country. The crew was shipwrecked and, before going into the island to get supplies, they encountered Kozuki Oden, whom after a brief clash, asked Whitebeard to let him join their crew. The Whitebeard Pirates later had a feast with Oden and his retainers and, two weeks later, they tried to set sail without him, but he wrapped a chain around the Moby Dick's mast and was dragged off shore with Izo clinging onto him, the sight of which caused Andre and the rest of the crew to exclaim out in surprise. Afterwards, the crew pulled Izo up and watched as Oden withstood his ordeal of hanging onto the chain for three days and cheered for him when there was just an hour left. After Oden was accepted, Andre and the crew went on many journeys with him and also partied alongside each other in celebration. Two years later, Andre was present at the meeting when Whitebeard decided that it was time for him to split the crew into five divisions. Another two years later, the Whitebeard Pirates arrived at an island and noticed a commotion that frightened even the animals. Upon Whitebeard engaging in battle with Roger, Andre and the crew then took up arms and fought against the Roger Pirates as well. The skirmish was fought for three days and three nights, but ultimately ended in a gift exchange. Afterwards, when Oden decided to join Roger for a year, Andre smiled behind Izo as he decided to stay with the crew. They then bid Oden farewell for the time being. Rise to Infamy Andre later formed his own crew and became a known pirate captain in the New World, but he still chose to remain subordinate to the Whitebeard Pirates. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc When Portgas D. Ace was to be executed at Marineford, Andre and his crew joined forces with the Whitebeard Pirates in order to save him from execution. While the Marines were bracing for the arrival of the pirates, Andre and the allied fleet of the 43 subordinate captains caught them by surprise when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere just off the shores of Marineford. During the battle, Andre charged alongside Ninth and Rush as they advanced into the plaza to save him. Later, upon Whitebeard's orders to back up Luffy, Andre and several other subordinate captains encircled him so that they could create a protective barrier to help push him past the Marines. With their help, Luffy finally made it onto the platform, and upon seeing Ace freed, Andre rejoiced with the other allied pirates. However, Ace was ultimately killed and Whitebeard ended up separating them all from the Marines. Upon seeing this, Andre ordered all the pirates to hurry up and leave the battlefield. After Whitebeard's death at the hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, the allied forces redirected their attention to saving Luffy who they understood as having earned the recognition of their boss. As Akainu chased after Luffy, Andre and the other allied pirates along with Crocodile intercepted him and vowed to protect the young pirate. Luffy eventually escaped onto the Heart Pirates' submarine, but upon seeing Kizaru shoot into the sea, Andre became worried at their safety. Shanks then demanded for the war to end, with Sengoku agreeing and allowing the surviving pirates to leave. Post-War Arc After the war, Andre and the rest of the allied crew attended Whitebeard and Ace's funeral on an undisclosed island somewhere in the New World. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates vs. Roger Pirates *Whitebeard Pirates and subordinate crews vs. Marines and Shichibukai **Andre, Whitebeard Division Commanders, and Crocodile vs. Akainu Trivia *In an SBS, a fan asked if Andre's and his twin brother Candre's names were a reference to Yōsui Inoue, a musician who debuted under the stage name Andre Candre and wore an afro at the time. Oda confirmed it and also says that he gave him the name Andre because he thought the character looked like the famous pro wrestler André the Giant and that there wasn't much thought behind it. References Site Navigation fr:Andre it:André el:Andre es:Andre ca:Andre pl:Andre Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Subordinates Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Whitebeard Pirates